The present invention relates to the gaming apparatus and more particularly to reel type slot machines. In particular, the present invention relates to reel type slot machines wherein the win odds of a combination can be lower and thereby allowing for greater pay outs.
Historically, reel type slot machines were comprised of multiple reels that rotated about an axis and stopped randomly. In such machines the odds of the reel stopping on any particular reel position were the same as it stopping at any other position. Thus, there was a lower limit on the odds for any combination resulting in relatively low pay outs. This made slot machines less attractive for casinos and players because the payoff was not as high as other games.
Initially, this concern was addressed by designing slot machines with bigger reels and/or more reels. Through these designs the physical structure of the machine allowed for higher pay outs. However, the physical size of the machines was a disadvantage for the casino owner as these machine used valuable floor space. In addition, the players viewed these big machines as a novelty, resulted in them getting limited play.
With the advent of computer technology, electronic slot machines were designed. Initially, the electronic slot machines did not employ reels. Rather, these machines utilized a video screen to simulate a reel. These machine were of limited commercial success. Eventually, electronic reel-type machines were developed. These machines removed the game from the reels and played the game in a microprocessor. The reels became simply a method of displaying the results of the game. Such a machine is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,795. In these machine "virtual reels" are represented by random number generators in a microprocessor. The random number generators generate a number and that number corresponds to a reel position on the physical reel. In other words, the numbers of the random number generators are mapped to the physical reel positions. Initially, these virtual reel machines generated one number for each position on the reel, thus there was a direct mapping and the odds were not changed. Subsequently, the concept of many to one mapping was introduced and it allowed the odds associated with virtual reel machines to be adjusted. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419. These machines use random number generators to generate numbers from a range of numbers that exceeds the number of physical reel combinations. These numbers are mapped to certain reel combinations with multiple numbers being mapped to some combinations. In this manner, the odds of displaying some combinations will exceed the odds of displaying other combinations thereby allowing for higher payout odds.
In operation, the virtual reel slot machines generate a number with a random number generator. That number is then put into a lookup table to ascertain the appropriate display and pay out. This whole procedure is independent of the physical reels. While this embodiment provides a measure of flexibility in controlling and altering the payout of a particular machine., it still is technically cumbersome to effectuate a change in the machine. Specifically, regulatory authorities have established restrictions on the ability to externally change the operating parameters of a machine. Therefore, in the virtual reel machine it is necessary to physically change an EPROM that includes the mapping programming. Obviously, anytime electronic devices must be modified a certain amount of expertise is required.